leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fizz/@comment-74.62.95.194-20120523152946
What counters Fizz and how to combat them: A Morgana who levels her Q first will lose almost automaticly, because of playful/trickster. I feel that the only true counters to fizz are: Ryze: when going against ryze, shut him down early, if he snares you, just keep attacking him because he will have nothing left to do to you, after about 4 seconds either E away or E on him depending if you know you will kill him or not. After 1 or 2 kills try to push lane and gank other lanes. Fiddle: you try to do burst, a good fiddle will use fear before playful/trickster, and then drain you to make him come out with more heath AND mana. This lane you need to play sort of passivly, wait till he does his birds and then go in and attack him with WQ, he will most likely take more damage because of the healing reduction and after the fear is over E away because of the drain will be hitting you. also late game against him is easy, just avoid his ult. Galio And anyone who builds MR and still does a lot of damage.: MR KILLS FIZZ, Try to kill then early, people say that fizz has a bad early game but I think at level 2 he has one of the best early games for killing champions, just get boots and 3 pots and WQ him as much as possible, he will not be able to activate his shield in time and don't even do your E to get away, just walk in a random direction because it will be hard for him to hit you if you don't go in a straight line, if he hits you, no big deal, you have pots and a lot of mana left over. when laning is over, just avoid him, just go for the teams squishies. Ashe: early game when level 3, and she does volly CONSISTANTLY, the way to counter her is to bait volly, get close then playful on top of her, when going against her get his E to level 5 first, when attacking her with E do WQ Ignite, and you have a dead ashe. they will then play passivly or still play agressivly and die. Countering fizz as any other champ: he is an assassin, his damage output is very high. play passively and try to deny him farm because he is VERY item dependent. don't let him push the lane because his ganks are very good. Try to build MR because it DESTROYS his damage. Also late game if he gets fed, try to stick together and poke him down because he can not sustain himself, and he can not go kill everyone. If in a group and you are at low health, just stay back because he has the power to one hit you and get out with his E and take no damage. With a good amount of skill fizz can destroy anyone. (Maybe not Pantheon) :/ TL;DR: Fizz is good if your good.